The Demigods of Ilvermorny
by SakuraBaka31
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Will are chosen to attend the Ilvermorny School of magic. How will four demigods AND newly discovered wizards (well, three wizards and a witch, really) go about this magical school life? Rated T because swearing Oh and yes there will be LGBT stuff involved as well. You have been warned. Contains OCs
1. In The Arion Express (Percy)

'I _really_ didn't expect to find myself in American Hogwarts.' I muttered under my breath. The train shunted along at speeds to rival a pegasus, and that was saying something.

'It's called Ilvermorny, Seaweed Brain,' chided Annabeth, 'You might as well learn to say it properly.'

We were sitting in the carriage of _Arion Express_ , named after that speed demon of a horse. The curtains were drawn back to reveal a corridor, but the glass doors were shut so we didn't need to smell the musky grandma smell 24/7. Chiron has told us to go to Ilverrrrmorr...you know what, I should just call it American Hogwarts. Anyway, Chiron has told us to go to American Hogwarts because it turns out that all our mortal parents had magical blood.

'Who named this place anyway?' I asked Annabeth. As I expected, she answered.

'Isolt Sayer,' she replied, 'She named it after her hometown in Ireland.'

This girl is one Hades of a genius.

'How do I bribe you?'

' _Excuse me?_ ' she glared at me.

'I meant for my exams here. How do I bribe you so that you give me the answers and I don't fail?'

' _You don't._ ' she growled, 'You study, like everyone else.'

Nico sighed, staring out the window.

'I can't believe it,' he muttered, 'Now we're demigods _and_ wizards?'

'Chill out, Nico.' Will reassured.

'Right now I can't. Not when I'm seeing your death-auras getting that much thicker.'

A silence fell in the room as the train sped towards our possible death. Will's eyes showed an expression when summed up into words spelled out: _Oh, shit, what have I done?_

'We'll be fine.' the blond replied, ' _You'll_ be fine. We're demigods, which made us powerful enough already. Now we're wizards, which makes us _twice_ as powerful.'

'I guess.' Nico muttered, staring back out the window.

I wasn't exactly sure if I was used to Nico's new look. He'd grown his hair just past his shoulders and tied it in a low ponytail which didn't exactly hold all of his hair back.

And the one detail that really made me gawk at him?

The gods-damned piercings.

An ear cuff glinted and a dark steel stud winked at me in the light. A flash of metal indicated his silver lip piercing present and accounted for.

 _The pain must have been unbearable._ I thought, then realised, _Then again…._

I cast the thought out as frantically as I could. I stared out at the New England scenery. The colours of fall stood out against the dark blue of the nearby lake. Even for a son of Poseidon, I found the fiery shades mesmerizing.

I took a deep breath and let it out. It was a new age, and I'll be stuck with the three of them.

'Here we go,' I told Annabeth. 'Magic School.'

'Here we go.' she agreed as the Arion Express huffed and puffed towards Ilvermorny.


	2. The Castle (Annabeth)

**Before I start the second chapter, I have two things to say. Actually no, three. No, four. OK, five. Tops.**

 **1\. I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

 **2\. There are gonna be a lot of OCs in here because there aren't any specifics about Ilvermorny at the time I'm writing this, so I have to make up teachers and students as well as some other stuff as well.**

 **3\. This story is set in a really messed up AU because Nico and Will are the same age as Percy and Annabeth. I promise you I'll sort this out somehow**

 **4\. I found a really cool theme song that pretty much sums up the story - Voldemort by With Confidence**

 **5\. And finally, to the people that followed, favourited (?), and reviewed my story, a BIIIIG THANK YOU!**

* * *

Seeing the castle, I remembered the reason I love architecture.

I love huge, open, spaces. Heck, I'd see the beauty in the desert! That is, if there weren't any deaths to remember there…

Woah, woah, Annabeth, don't get sidetracked.

Seeing the castle filled my heart with an odd sense of freedom. Open spaces always do. The cold but crisp fall air bit my face, depriving it of blood.

'Right this way, new students.' someone grumbled below me. I looked down and saw a creature - kind of like a hedgehog but kinda…human in a sense. Then I noticed the arrow tipped with poison.

'Are you… a Pukwudgie?' I ventured.

'Wow, smarty-pants, you can see.' the creature sarcastically replied, slowly clapping. He sighed begrudgingly and extended his hand.

'William.'

'Annabeth' I replied, shaking it.

'Who's your posse?' William the Pukwudgie asked.

'That's Percy, Nico and Will.'

Each of the three boys waved.

The Pukwudgie turned to Will (the human, just to be clear) and glared at him.

'You better get going.' he growled.

I followed the crowd of students into the hall. When I entered, I was speechless.

Inside the grey walls of Ilvermorny, the sights were breathtaking. The roof arched into a dome - similar to that of the Colosseum. A balcony circled the round hall, packed to the brim. In the middle, an inscription of a knot - a Gordian Knot to be precise - was in the middle. We were ordered by our last name into a single file. The staff started calling the names of the new students. Pretty soon, I saw Nico's black, tied hair bobbing up and down as he walked up to the knot.

Four massive statues stood around him. A Wampus, something like an uncatchable panther, a Horned Serpent - exactly what it says in the name, a Thunderbird - a bird that can control the wind, and a Pukwudgie, the hedgehog-like creature. The students fell into a hushed silence except for a few murmurings.

' _Do you think he'll be in Horned Serpent?'_

' _I doubt it. In fact, I don't even know where he'll end up.'_

Agonising seconds passed like grains of sand in an hourglass. Suddenly, a loud roar broke the silence.

The houses have chosen; Nico di Angelo was in Wampus.

This way, all the students were chosen. I ended up in Horned Serpent, Percy ended up in Thunderbird and Will ended up in Pukwudgie.

Once the ceremony was over, I noticed William (the Pukwudgie) looking at Will (the human). Strangely enough, he was smiling, like he was thinking _I totally saw that coming_. Then he noticed me and promptly changed his expression into his usual scowl.

Night fell on Ilvermorny, and the students were directed towards our tables. Of course, the four demigods will have to stick together, being the only ones in Ilvermorny.

'Follow me.' said our Head Teacher for Horned Serpent.

So I did, walking my separate path with my fellow housemates.

Only for now, that is.


	3. Who Are You Staring At? (Will)

**Hey guys! how you doing?**

 **I just managed to stop from going into a hiatus.**

 **Anyway, I don't own the PJO universe or the HP universe.**

 **(also, im really sorry for that rushed ending)**

 **Enjoy! 3**

* * *

The new students in Pukwudgie were corralled into the dining hall by the Head Teacher and Prefects. When I came in it was nothing like the pavilion at Camp Half-Blood, starting with the fact that it had a roof. Chandeliers hung down from the stone roof arching over us, glistening with reflected light. I took my seat at the wooden table, one of four. The aroma of the delicious food on the tables made my stomach growl like a tiger. I noticed the Wampus table next to ours, and Nico shyly introducing himself to someone next to him.

As I sat down and served myself I introduced myself to some of the people at the table and started telling them about me. Of course, I left out some tiny details, you know, about my father being Apollo, the god of the sun, poetry, music, healing etc.

I looked back at the Wampus table. Nico sat and listened to the students talk about themselves.

The first time Nico came to camp with his piercings, and his hair tied back I practically choked on my own spit. He looked so… intimidating. Yet as the summer went by I got used to it… and oh, alright I'll admit it, I fell in love with him all over again.

'Hey.' Melody, the girl sitting next to me asked. 'Who are you staring at?'

'Oh!' I was startled. 'Uh…. no one.'

'Nope, you were definitely staring at someone.' Her gold eyes trained on my line of sight like a hound's.

'Is that him?' she discreetly pointed at Nico. 'The one with the black hair and piercings?'

'Oh… uh… yeah' I stammered.

'I like your taste in boys.' she commented, which made me turn very, _very,_ red, a smirk appearing on her face. She took out a piece of parchment and a quill. So much for hiding my preferences.

'What's his name?'

'No. No way are you going to write a love letter.'

'Chillax, Mr. Paranoid,' she remarked, 'I won't.'

'Fine. His name is Nico.'

She started writing, pausing once in the middle of her reverie.

She passed it to me. I read it, each line making me more and more uncomfortable.

 _Will and Nico, sitting in a tree,_

 _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

 _First comes love, then comes marriage,_

 _But not a baby in a carriage._

 _By Melody._

'Pfft.' I drooped like a dying flower, 'Like he's ever gonna fall for me. Look at that, he's talking to a girl already.'

Melody stared again, 'That's Nisha Castell. Don't worry, I heard she liked a girl. Don't know who, though.'

'So…. you don't hate people like me?'

'Hate people like you? Dude, I _am_ one of them!'

'You're… lesbian?'

'Nope, I'm bisexual. But some people find me disgusting.' Melody picked at her food, 'They call me a slut and everything.' she muttered.

'Straight people can be sluts.' I reassured, 'And they don't see anything wrong with that?'

'Huh.' Melody said. 'You have a good point.'

An awkward silence fell.

'Aaaah… we should change the subject.' I suggested. 'Do you have any friends outside of Pukwudgie?'

'Well, I've already shown you Nisha,' Melody answered through mouthfuls of food, 'There's my twin sister Stella in Thunderbird and Fraser Wan in Horned Serpent.'

She pointed to each of them as she spoke. Stella was similar to Melody as she had the same black hair and sharp gold eyes, but her hair was not spiky like Melody's but frizzy. Fraser had an East Asian appearance with black hair and pale olive skin.

'I'm one of those people that don't fight with their siblings.' Melody added with a smile.

'Actually, I live in one of those massive adopted families,' I said, 'Sometimes I see my siblings as friends more than, you know, _real_ siblings.'

Then all of a sudden, an owl swooped down into the Thunderbird table and released a letter in front of Percy. The letter suddenly opened itself and formed into a pair of lips, yelling in a feminine voice, which I assumed was Sally Jackson, Percy's mother.

' _PERSEUS JACKSON WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? YOU PROMISED ME YOU WILL NOT GET INTO ANYMORE LIFE THREATENING ADVENTURES! Ah, Annabeth, I see you're all good. You too, Nico. And, William, was it?'_

The letter let out an exasperated sigh.

' _Just… don't get into trouble, you four, and Percy, I got that recipe you asked for.'_ The letter finished, tearing itself into a thousand pieces.

'Recipe?' Percy muttered, fumbling in his bag. Pulling out a piece of paper, he read it.

'YES!' he shouted. 'I CAN MAKE BLUE COOKIES NOW!'

'Blue cookies?' Melody tilted her head.

'Oh, it's a Jackson thing.' I replied, 'I personally have no idea, but I think we could ask Percy sometime.'

The headmaster's voice broke through the energetic chatter.

'Welcome to our new students, and to our regulars, welcome back! I hope you are ready for an exciting year of magic!'


	4. The Nightmare (Nico)

I STARED UP into a red sky, with crimson clouds arcing over a desolate landscape, pus-like lava oozing out of lumps the size of hills. A fiery waterfall glowed in the darkness and the poisonous air.

I was in Tartarus. I'd only read this in books. I never thought I would be here.

Every breath I took set my lungs aflame. Before me, monsters moved like massive herds of wildebeest in an Attenborough documentary. Suddenly I saw a woman climb onto the ledge where the ebony Doors of Death were, and stare earnestly at them. The woman's scarred face was a ghastly white, and in her hand was an arrow. Taking a closer look, I saw scratches on the doors.

The arrow screeched as the woman scraped it down the doors, leaving a white mark, but nothing more. The ghoul's ugly shriek of frustration almost shattered my eardrums.

I bolted up on the dorm bed, gasping for air.

 _Someone was trying to open the doors of death._

The night breeze was cool and refreshing compared to the acidic winds of Tartarus. The moon shined through the window, the silver light casting eerie shadows on the dark stone walls.

 _I've got to warn them._

I tried to go to sleep but to no avail. I waited and waited, lying still in the night, until the sun came up, turning the black sky blue.

The potions classroom smelt strong but oddly sweet. The professor's monotone droning made me want to sleep even more.

'Does anybody know the final ingredient to make a bottle of Skele-Gro?'

Will put his hand up.

'Solace,' Called the professor

'Five scarab beetles, sir.' Will answered. 'But isn't the puffer fish poisonous?'

'The Chinese chomping cabbages devour the poisonous parts, Mr. Solace' replied the teacher.

The class was a small underground cavern lit with old torches, only, the flames were pure white. I stared at our shadows, dancing to the flickering light's silent song. Percy sat at the desk across mine, doodling in his book and Annabeth sat next to him, listening to the teacher intently, her grey eyes sharp and intimidating.

 _I need to tell them that dream… but they look so content. I don't want to ruin their school life here._

 _No._

My head interrupted me.

 _You have to. Only they would understand what's going on._

'... and that concludes our introduction on healing potions.' the professor finished. 'Please read the first five pages of chapter one and do the questions for homework.'

As the students flooded out of the classroom I walked up to Annabeth. After all, she was the most level-headed one out of us.

'Hey, Annabeth,' I called out to her.

'Yes?' she turned around.

'Uhh...I need to talk to you. It's urgent.'


	5. An Old, Old Enemy (Annabeth)

WHEN NICO CAME to talk to me, I didn't expect to be about this. Seriously. I thought he'd come and ask me about the Potions lesson before or something he didn't get about the system of the school, but not this.

'Last night…' he paused 'I had a dream. Like, a demigod dream.'

It was our first day at Ilvermorny and we've already come across something. Or as Percy put it, we didn't need to look for trouble - trouble came to us.

'Start.' I said, a trepid glint in my eyes 'And don't leave out a thing.'

He said everything - about how he was in Tartarus and he saw a woman with the arrow breaking the Doors of Death.

A woman with an arrow… Maybe she brought it down to Tartarus when she died. Maybe, just maybe...

'Library!' I hustled off.

' _What?_ ' Nico had to run to keep up with me. 'Why the library?'

'I've gotta look something up!' I replied as I ran across the lit corridors.

'So that woman I saw was Gormlaith Gaunt, the school founder's… aunt was it?... and now she wants to wreak havoc on her niece's school?' Nico asked.

'That last part was a hunch.' I added.

'Why would she want to do that?'

'Envy, I suppose.' Annabeth said. 'I would be pretty jealous if my niece co-founded a magic school of her own in an undiscovered land.'

'Maybe she doesn't like No-Majs'

'The books here said that she hated them.'

Percy and Will came and sat next to Annabeth and Nico.

'Whatcha studying?' Percy leaned in to the books before seeing the blocks of text and moving pictures. 'Sorry, I really can't be bothered to read all that.'

'Oi!' The picture of Isolt retorted. 'I'm interesting, aren't I?' she looked up at Annabeth.

'You're fine, Isolt, Percy's just a real kid sometimes.'

'Hey!' Percy whined.

Will let out a cough-laughed.

'What are you laughing at!?'

'I wasn't!' Will replied.

'No, he wasn't. Nico smirked sarcastically.

'Anyway, back to the topic,' Will suggested, 'What are you doing?'

'Well…' Nico trailed off, 'I had a dream.'

'Keep going.' said Percy.

'I was in Tartarus, and I was looking at the Doors of Death. There was this… zombie woman, I think, and she had this arrow. Then she tried scratching it on the Doors…'

'Then what?' Will asked.

'It left a deep white scratch.' Nico described. 'There were lots of them already.'

Annabeth continued. 'Considering the fact that the woman had an arrow that can seriously scratch the Doors of Death, the first thing that came into my head is the school founder's aunt, Gormlaith Gaunt.'

'What about the prison guards?' Percy questioned

Nico frowned. 'There weren't any.'

'That's odd.' Annabeth remarked.

'It is.' Will agreed.

'Maybe that woman tricked them?' Annabeth mused.

The bell rang, and students started flooding out of the library.

'Looks like it'll have to wait.' Will replied with a smile.

'We came to tell you about this earlier but I guess we can tell you now. We're getting our new wands in the next lesson!' whooped Percy, excitedly bouncing up and down.


	6. Our Professor Knows Yu-Gi-Oh? (Percy)

'Students, welcome to your first Defence Against the Dark Arts class!' the professor greeted. 'I am Professor Vera Roberts, and I will show you the way of… well, defending yourself against dark magic, really! What more is there to say?'

'What is dark magic, really?' a red haired student muttered

'Excellent question, Miss…?'

'Castell' The red haired girl answered.

'Well, dark magic is, simply put, magic used for evil.' Professor Roberts answered. 'The reason we learn to defend ourselves is because this magic can hurt you, and …' she paused.

'And?' Annabeth prompted.

'...and it can kill.' the professor finished. I swear that she had a melancholy look in her eyes when she said that.

I can tell I wasn't the only one that saw it when the whole class fell silent.

'Anyway!' Professor Roberts clapped her hands once. 'For our first lesson, you are going to learn two new spells. But first things first, we need to get you your wands!'

Yes! New spells, wands, this is going to be awesome!

The professor snapped her fingers, opening a hidden closet filled with stacks and stacks of boxes.

'Now, class, get into height order, please.'

The class hustled into height order, unsure conversations about who's taller or shorter started very quickly.

'Wait, are you taller, or am I taller? Excuse me, can you tell which one it is?'

'Uhhh… One on the left…'

Soon, the heads of the students rose like a staircase but… you know, with round steps. A waiting silence fell on the room, broken by the occasional creaking of the ancient cabinet.

The first and tallest student came up, a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hmmm…" mused Professor Roberts. "What's your name, young sir?"

"Glichrist." The boy replied. "Edward Gilchrist."

"Well, Mr Glichrist, maybe you'd like to give this wand a shot." she reached inside the cabinet, pulling out a box exactly the same as the ones around it. Opening the box, there was a detailed wand, as white as marble. Edward picked up the wand and aimed it at nowhere in particular. It backfired, flying out of his hand and whizzing past Nisha's head.

'Hmm,' Hummed the professor, 'Looks like beech isn't your best match. Try this.'

She produced a wand with a brown exterior. 'Elm with dragon heartstring.'

Edward tried the wand, which glowed with a golden light.

'I believe we have chosen our first wand for the year!' Professor Roberts announced, to which Edward Glichrist beamed with pride.

'Alright! Who's next?' prompted the professor.

In no time, all the students had a wand in their hand, a pencil like piece of wood that supposedly held powers a No-Maj couldn't even imagine.

Suddenly, it dawned on me. The four of us, Annabeth, Nico, Will and I, we were more powerful - we were demigods.

And I was scared that we'd use that power for the wrong reasons.

'OK, students! Now that we have our wands, I will show you your very first spell. Now, repeat after me _without your wands,_ please. Stu-pe-fy.'

'Stu-pe-fy.' repeated the class.

'This spell makes your victim unconscious, which lets you win a duel. And how do you defend yourself? Well, you use a little something called a Shield Spell' instructed the professor. 'Now repeat after me - without your wands, Mr Skylar - Pro-te-go.'

'Pro-te-go' the class repeated.

'Now I need you to partner up with someone.' said the professor. ''Cos it's time to duel! And yes, I know Yu-Gi-Oh.'


	7. Hello ADHD, My Old Friend (Nico)

'Our first duels will be simple two-step duels. One casts the Stunning Spell, and the other casts the Shield spells. Keep casting spells until one of you loses consciousness.'

The wand almost slipped out of my sweaty hand as I held it aloft, pointed at Will. The students had all paired up and were about to go into duels of their own.

Annabeth and Percy were duelling against each other, and I could see her fierce eyes scaring the life out of Percy, even though he tried to keep his composure. I looked back at Will, who had concentrated on me like an eagle, his blue eyes taking an intensity that I have never seen before.

 _I-I'm not scared of you!_ I thought, but I could still feel sweat forming on my brow.

'On my signal!' Professor Roberts announced. '3…'

'2…'

'1…'

'Go!'

'Stupefy!' I shouted, sending an arc of red energy towards Will.

'Protego!' he replied, equally loud. The red arc bounced off an invisible shield.

'Shit!' I cursed under my breath, dodging the shot. I hoped the wand didn't react to that. Suddenly Will let out a barrage of offensive shots, to which I put up a Shield Spell before quickly switching to the offensive, which left Will no choice but to go back to the Shield Spell.

Annabeth and Percy were also duelling furiously, flashes of red and blue light emitting from each of their wands.

I didn't let down my offences and defences and neither did Will. Neither did Percy or Annabeth in their own duel.

Soon, duels began to be won by other students, which resulted in Professor Roberts running around, reviving each of the students who lost their duels.

Soon, it was just Percy, Annabeth, Will and I. Sparks of magic kept flying from each of us and shields were summoned too. In the few seconds I could take my eyes off the battle I saw all the students gaping at the four of us in awe.

'Students, we might have to go for a stalemate here.' The Professor announced, producing an hourglass from a pocket in her robes. 'When the time in this hourglass is up, it'll be a tie between you four!'

She turned the hourglass over and the grains of sand started spilling into the bottom half.

'Think you can keep this up, Chase?' Percy challenged Annabeth, shooting another jet of light.

'Watch me, Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth replied, countering his spell. Percy dodged the returning beam.

The four of us were still going when half the sand's fallen through. Oddly enough, I somehow knew that none of us were bored. After all, if we let down our guard even for a second - bam! - we'd be knocked out.

As time kept ticking on, I decided to focus entirely on my opponent. No way would I let Will beat me in this.

Then, all of a sudden, I found myself locking eyes with him and… oh, gods… I needed to stop focusing on the little things and get my head back in the game. I bit my lip, feeling my metal piercing against my teeth. I reminded myself that I didn't want to be hit by the Stunning Spell as I reflected yet another one of those.

Then I saw Will's burning blue eyes in the light of his wand and I forgot everything around me.

The last thing I saw was a flash of blinding light before the Stunning Spell hit me and the world went dark.


	8. The Infirmary (Will)

"Nico, wake up!" I shook him. No response.

Professor Roberts tried to revive him but nothing happened.

Nico's pale face beaded with sweat and his breath was fast and ragged. _Gods, what's happening!?_ , yelled a voice in my head.

The Dark Arts professor tried again. Nothing.

Suddenly, Nico took a sharp breath and sat up on the bed with a scream. For a moment I thought I might scream my head off at him - I was that worried. Instead I put my hands on his shoulders and when I spoke, my voice was strangely calm.

"Nico, listen to me." I instructed. His brown eyes, wide with fear, managed to focus on me as he subtly nodded. "You're in the infirmary. There's nothing to worry about. Wherever you were before, you're far, far away from there."

Nico's gaze dropped onto his hands, which were trembling like leaves. He whispered out the single word that sent down a shiver in every demigod's spine.

"...Tartarus…" he halted for a while "...I was in Tartarus again."

"Again?" I felt my voice crack a little.

Nico nodded silently.

"Gormlaith Gaunt, she was still trying to get out. She was still trying to break the Doors of Death." his voice was so quiet, I barely managed to hear him. "The monsters are piling up behind her, trying to get out when she does."

Suddenly, this wasn't about a single soul. The world would be overrun with monsters if we failed.

"What is he saying?" Professor Roberts interrupted. I turned around to face her, not letting go of Nico's shoulder.

"Professor, I need you to do me a favour. Go get Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. We'd like to talk. Privately, if you don't mind."

Soon enough, Percy and Annabeth quietly walked into the infirmary. I had told them to stay outside the infirmary so Nico didn't feel overwhelmed when he woke up. But, this time, I needed them.

Nico has managed to sit up on the bed properly (He wanted to stand up but he couldn't - he was still too exhausted from the spell), but his expression was grave. He'd untied his hair and was taking a few deep breaths to calm himself when Percy and Annabeth came in.

"Thank the gods, Nico," Percy sighed. He and Annabeth both had dark circles under their eyes. "We were so worried."

"All of us." Annabeth confirmed.

I silently agreed. Wouldn't you be, if you had a horrible feeling this entire time that you might have just killed that _one guy you liked?_

Nico and I told them about the monsters.

Annabeth frowned. "That's new." she mused, then turned to Nico. "Do you know which kinds?"

"I couldn't really remember. I saw some gorgons and some _empusae_ but nothing else I could tell."

"Not to mention," Percy interrupted. "What if the giants came? And Kronos? And whoever else is in Tartarus?"

"Here's hoping that they stay put." I replied, "Will the four of us even be able to handle _one_ Titan, let alone four or five?"

"I doubt it." Annabeth answered. "But one thing's been on the back of my mind ever since this thing started. I thought the Doors of Death moved all the time. Why are they not moving?"

"Funny" Nico said, "I didn't see any chains, or anything actually holding them down. Maybe it was a spell…"

I looked outside the window. Stars glinted outside and I could see lights turned on in the towers. The clock on the infirmary wall said 11:38. That explained the circles under Percy and Annabeth's eyes.

"Guys, you should get some sleep." I instructed, "We'll talk more tomorrow."

"No, it'll be alright" Percy reassured, promptly followed by a yawn. "Few more hours'd be fine."

Annabeth arched an eyebrow at him. "You sure about that?"

Percy huffed. "Fine."

Percy and Annabeth stalked out of the room, as I held the door for them. I was about the shut the door behind them when Nico spoke.

"Go." said Nico, his voice barely audible. "You need to get to bed too."

"Are you sure?" I turned back. "What if you start having another nightmare?"

"I'll be fine." he smiled thinly at me.

"'Night," I replied. Nico turned the lamp off and turned in his bed. I walked out the door, and headed to my dorm, passing Melody and Nisha on the way.


	9. Goodnight (Nico)

"'Night" Will said as I turned off the lamp and turned in my bed. He went out the door, as quiet as a mouse.

"Goodnight, Will." I whispered under my breath, praying to the gods he didn't hear, before falling into sweet, dark, sleep.

* * *

 **OK so you guys might be wondering why this one isn't as long as the others - it's because it's actually kind of an extension of Chapter 8 and I didn't want to change the viewpoint in the chapter before (i mean it said "The infirmary (Will)", right?). so...yeah**

 **Anyways thanks to everyone who read, favourited, followed and/or reviewed this!**

 **See ya~ *disappears in a puff of smoke***

 **SakuraBaka31**


	10. The Thunderbird Quidditch Team (Percy)

**Hi!**

 **Guess who's back from a holiday (haha, not really. I've been working my butt off cos school).**

 **This one's extra long as an apology for my followers. I am SO SORRY m(_ _)m.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **SakuraBaka31**

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you're feeling better?" I asked Nico. "I mean, you couldn't even stand up yesterday."

"Yes, Percy, I'm fine." Nico rolled his eyes, then smiled a little at me. "Besides, I wanna see you fly."

The quidditch tryouts were today and I was going to give it a shot, at least. The only difference between what I've done and what I'm going to do is that one was on a pegasus who called me 'Boss' and had a donut craving and the other is a broom.

"Yeah!" Will agreed, "Annabeth's always bragging about how good you were on Blackjack, but I've never seen you do it…"

"Uhh, excuse me, are you saying I _can't_ fly?"

"Ohhh, no." Annabeth sighed, massaging her brow, "Here he goes again."

"Look, I've been flying since the age of _thirteen_ , I tell you. You, sir" I jabbed a finger at Will's chest (who was taller than me, so that made for a better effect), "haven't even lifted your feet off of the ground yet."

"Alright, alright," Will replied, raising his hands sarcastically, "At this rate, we'll never see you fly. Look, Coach Dunstan is waiting over there"

I turned around to see a bulky coach talking sternly to a group of students.

"OK, wish me luck!" I said.

"You shouldn't need any!" Will called after me.

I jogged towards the field, leaving the other three, who were all doubled over laughing, to walk themselves over to the stands.

* * *

Coach Dunstan glowered at me.

"Jackson, you're late." he growled, colourless eyes sparking in anger.

"Only by five minutes, sir." I replied. Lucky I didn't just say " _So what?"_

"Well, then, get in line!" he practically yelled. Percy quickly walked over to the other students where they were standing in a straight line.

"Students, and potential future Quidditch stars! Today is the day you take your first flight and _it better be good._ If you can't get on your broom, out. If you can't get off the ground and stay there, _out_. If you can't dodge that Bludger or catch that Snitch…" he paused, waiting for the students, who were obviously scared, including me.

"Out." we all muttered.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU." Coach Dunstan bellowed like a bull.

"OUT!" came a shout from the ten of us.

"That's the spirit." he sneered, looking an awful lot like Ares. He then turned westwards, towards a shed, and yelled " _Accio Brooms!"_

Nine brooms zoomed out of the shed and towards us. With lightning reflexes, he caught each one of them and threw them to us, calling us by last name.

"Kim! Greene! Harthorn! Taylor! Forrest! Sato! Tiriaq! Lambert! Jackson!"

I caught mine last, and gripped it, feeling the smooth lacquered wood under my glove. Coach Dunstan looked down at us (probably thinking _Perfect punching bags, these lot._ ).

"Time to fly, baby birds."

* * *

Soon, eight of us were in the air (Greene couldn't get off the ground. " _OUT!"_ ). Coach Dunstan was in the air, on a broomstick slightly bigger than ours. After a few moments of silence just gawking at the space between the ground and the broom, the eight of us jumped when the coach shouted again.

" _We'll never get to play a game if you just sit there staring at your brooms!_ " Coach Dunstan yelled. "Push off from the ground!"

I followed the coach and so did the others, flying up into the air. We soon started moving forwards, flying towards the goals. Under the coach's instruction we sped up and after a while, we were flying at the speed of lightning. I hope Zeus didn't hear me brag about this.

"Turn!" I could hear Coach Dunstan's gruff voice pierce the air. Looking back, I heard him yell "You too, Jackson!"

I quickly looked forward and saw the goalpost racing towards me. Jerking the broomstick up, I flew towards the clouds, looping and coming down towards the field again. Smiling, I began a lap around it, high-fiving Annabeth, Will and Nico, who were all whooping and cheering their lungs out, as I passed them. Riding a broomstick was just like riding a pegasus, not because it was easy, but because I felt free. I felt free from the bullies, the teachers frowning at me and the monsters after me. They were down there, and I was up here. Suckers! I found myself whooping as loud as the guys on the stands and anyone that looked me in the eye would have seen the crazy gleam in them.

* * *

Coach Dunstan called names and assigned roles to the Thunderbird players.

"Sato, Chaser, Harthorn, Chaser, Kim, Beater, Taylor, Chaser, Lambert, Beater, Tiriaq, Chaser."

Jamie Forrest, a short boy about my age with brownish blonde hair and brown eyes looked up fearlessly at Coach Dunstan. I liked this kid already. The coach glared at the two of us.

"Jackson, you didn't follow my instructions. I told you to come back into line."

What was he talking about? I didn't hear anything. He must have noticed my confused look when he said,

"Obviously, you were too focused on your flying…" Coach Dunstan stalled, glancing at Jamie.

"Forrest, you're a sub. Jackson," his face broke into a half-smile, "You're our new Seeker."

He turned to everyone with a determined expression.

"Quidditch training starts at 5:00, Thursday afternoon! I expect everyone to be there _on the dot_."


	11. New School, New Rivalry (Annabeth)

AN: Hello! I am back from the land of writer's block! (Also guess who's in Year 12 now! So I might not be able to post for months on end bc I might be very busy depending on the time - Y'know, exams and shit)

My adrenaline was still up from the day Percy got into the Quidditch team, even though none of us were even in his house. I had hugged him as soon as he came off of the field and towards the seats. Nico gave him a double high-five and Will patted him on the back. _The new Seeker of the Quidditch team_ , I found it a little hard to believe, not because Percy couldn't do it, but because there were lots of good Quidditch players on that team. I wondered if the players in Horned Serpent were good enough to match them (and hopefully beat them).

It has been a week since the tryouts and I, to be honest, have adjusted to life here much quicker than I would have thought. Then again, I have been taking lessons from centaurs, satyrs and wood nymphs, so 'magic school' (as Percy called it) shouldn't have been too much of a problem when it came to absurdity.

The doors opened into one of the biggest, most astounding libraries I have ever seen in my life, making every other library I have been to look like a bedroom. I saw Melody, Stella and Nisha sitting at one of the tables nearby.

"'Sup." Melody greeted as I approached them.

"Mind if i sit here?" I asked,

"Nah, it's cool." Nisha replied.

I plonked down my books and noticed their surprised faces.

"What?"

"It's only the third week and you have ten books here already!? What are you doing?" Stella asked, with a look of surprise.

"Oh! Umm… " I found myself blushing a little, "I… just… uh… light reading?"

They burst into laughter, which made me blush more.

"It's all good." Melody smiled at me, "We don't mind you reading a little more than us. At least, if we need any help, we know who to call."

Loud cackling broke the silence, echoed from deep in the shelves. Annabeth whipped her head around, and started towards the corners of the library.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Nisha hissed, signalling vigorously. The others noticed and joined in with Nisha. Melody reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Annabeth, you don't want to go there." she warned.

"Why?"

"Cindy Hunter," Melody replied, "You _don't_ want to mess with her. She ruins your life any way she can."

"She even went so far as to set up a camera in someone's dorm to blackmail her," Stella added.

"I thought technology is banned here."

"Not to Hunter, it's not," Fraser appeared at the table and added into the conversation.

I paused, and sat back down at the table, opening up the books on Gormlaith Gaunt. The people at the table noticed my book.

"Didn't know you were into Magical History," Fraser remarked, skimming over the winding paragraph on the page.

"Oh, I guess you do now," I innocently looked up and smiled. Melody was now officially distracted, and was expertly balancing a quill on her upper lip. Stella was rolling her eyes as Nisha and Fraser snickered.

 _And I'd let them know more, about Gormlaith, and Tartarus, and the gods._

 _But I don't want to scare them._

The best thing about my dorm room at Ilvermorny is that I only had to share them with two other people.

The worst thing about my dorm room at Ilvermorny is that I had to pass Cindy Hunter's dorm. Every. Single. Night.

After I'd figured out who she exactly was, it wasn't a surprise that she was giving me a stink eye every time I walked past her. And tonight was no different. Blonde hair in an unruly style, hazel eyes narrowed, and red nose scrunched at the sight of the _new kid_.

And me? I smirked at her, my mind racing with plans and plots to give her a taste of her own medicine.


End file.
